


Swimming Through The Morning After

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Morning After, look okay this started out as a joke ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: Well, Shuu could be an adult and talk out where this put their relationship. Or, he could stay in the warm bed. He didn't have any obligations, anyway.





	Swimming Through The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSakazaki (Chromata)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/gifts).



> I would blame Skye for this, but dammit, I dragged myself into this and I know it. Anyway uh here.

The brunette woke to a sunbeam glaring directly at him. He quietly groaned. and tried to turn away.

Someone with all-too familiar hair was facing away from him. Sleep still clouded the doctors mind, until the startling realization hit.

Right... Last night, he and Curtiss had... He felt his face burn a little. What the hell was he thinking?!

Well, Shuu could be an adult and talk out where this put their relationship. Or, he could stay in the warm bed. He didn't have any obligations, anyway.

He made up his mind and put an arm over Jade, moving closer to hide his face from the sun. Jade's light snoring meant he was either asleep or pretending to be. Shuu hoped it was the former. Otherwise, he wouldn't hear the end of it.


End file.
